What You Should Never Do
by ianon2013
Summary: A continued story to What You Should Never Do When Your Mouth's On Fire and Espio goes through Magic Mayhems of potions, spells, and other things that's in store for him.
1. Chapter 1

What you should never do when your mouth is on fire

In the Chaotix house, Vector is listening to some music, Charmy is in the kitchen with Ray and Espio, Mighty is curled up in an armadillo ball asleep on the couch and next to him is Ianon who's rubbing his back

'I wonder what Ray, Charmy, and Espio are doing in the kitchen? Probably they drank _way_ too many sodas then got drunk from it and passed out on the floor' Ianon thought then she heard screaming, a fridge being slammed open, with glass shatters then quietness…then she heard Espio demanding the boys to clean the glass off the floor

'I cannot believe Mighty slept through that' Ianon looked at the kitchen doorway and saw Espio coming in with a glass of water in his hand halfway empty

"Hey Es, what happened?"

"*ahem* Charmy asked me to eat something with my eyes shut and it was a hot chili pepper, so I opened the fridge door and an open glass bottle of soda fell out that Vector saved as I found a cup of water in the fridge".

"Cup of water?"

Espio nodded

"It quickly got rid of the burn, why? What's wrong? Is it not water?" Ianon nodded

"badda bing badda boom"

Espio didn't know why she said it

"Then what is it?" "It's…um…"

"Just tell me"

Ianon grabbed his wrists and took him into his room with the door shut

"Well it's a tonic of mine"

"That does what?"

"*Sigh* it's a-"

"Pop, can you play with us?"

The two kids bursted in the room

"Not now boys, I gotta-"

"PA-LEEEEZE!"

"No guys"

Ray's ears flattened against his head, giving a puppy look when it wants food.

"Fine, just let me tell Espio something first"

"IANON, GET ME MY SODA POP!"

"IT BROKE!"

"THEN GET ME A NEW ONE!"

Ianon rolled her eyes

"Ever since I joined this joint, he treats me like a maid"

Ianon went into the kitchen and opened the fridge then got a soda in a glass bottle and went to the silver wear drawer and pulled out a knife.

"I swear Vector, someday I'll skin you in your sleep and turn it into a purse"

She put the knife into the drawer and shut it

"Pop, are you okay?"

"No Mighty, Vector is treating me more like a slave than a friend"

I felt his hand pat my back

"You shouldn't give it to him, he's sugar high from drinking over five bottles"

Mighty grabbed the bottle and opened it with his hand like the cap was easy open like a canned soda

"Wow Mighty, you're strong"

"Thanks babe"

He had one hand against the wall with one leg over the other with a sexy smile on his face

"Look, just ignore the croc like he was a ghost and you should be happy"

Ianon gave a kiss on his cheek

"Thanks Mighty"

Ianon left the room

"I gave Mighty the last one" as she past Vec while entering Espio's room then shut the door

"Now Espio, the tonic you drank is a growth potion"

"Ya think?"

As he had his back gently against the ceiling

"I'll go get the antidote".


	2. Chapter 2

What You Should Never Do When Charmy Disturbs Espio as Ianon's doing a mind connection

While Ianon was searching for the cure while Espio was sitting down on the floor with his tail being smashed against the wall and it hurts

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Espio wondered as he got down on his belly stretching his tail out

Then his claustrophobic-ness started taking over

"No, no, no" he said quickly "it's alright, it's alright"

He calmed himself before he got crazy because it's possible if he did then the house would be destroyed

"I just got to keep it cool"

The chameleon rolled up his tail and closed his eyes and slept but he wished that he had a blanket to keep him warm and remembered a happy memory

_***FLASHBACK***_

Location: Blue Coast

"Espio, do you read me? Ever since that hedgehog Silver showed up, Chao have been disappearing It must be him! I want you to follow him and gather evidence. You've got to find some!" Vector said on the communication watch

"Leave it to me, I'll go undercover and see if I can tail him" I said

"Hey, chameleon! Have you seen any Chao around here?"

"YIKES!" Vector yelled

"Ch…Chao? Well, uh…"

"You know where they are, don't you?"

"Well, I mean, I… guess I know something, but… well, no, I don't know"

"Hmm… You sure are a strange one"

"You're seriously mistaken! Be gone"

"Hey, chameleon! Wait up!"

(Meanwhile in the distance, Metal Sonic and Shadow were together "Metal Sonic, go after Espio. I'll find Silver")

*After racing Metal Sonic*

"Ah! S-Silver!"

"So… you know my name, do you? Just who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Espio. A mere citizen, I say not"

"Hoh ho ho ho! Look at what we have here! I d love entertaining guests" Eggman teased

"Eggman Nega!"

?

"Eggman… Nega?"

"Ah, Silver, very perceptive! Nothing gets by you, I see. Hee hee hee hee hee…"

"Eggman Nega…? So, you must be the one behind all this!"

"Step aside, Shadow! He's mine!"

"Well, since you're all here, my little contraption will chew you up and then have seconds! Hee hee hee hee!"

***After five minutes***

Location: Sunset Forest

"I might have failed before, but this time, I'm going to make sure he doesn't see me" I said to myself

"Okay, Espio, where did you go? Well, fine. I don't need you anyway. Hey! There's a Chao! Come here little fella. Where are your friends?"

"Hmm. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but he must have some connection to the Chao incident. What are Sonic and Tails doing here?"

*Far off in the distance*

"Look, Sonic! Eggman dropped something…" Tails cried "Hmm… I wonder if this has anything to do with the Chao?"

"Hmm… I wonder if those two have any idea what they've just uncovered. I'd better report this. Looks like Silver's following Sonic, so I'd better watch Tails."

*After racing Tails*

"Hey Espio! Where did you go?" Silver said again

"Silver! I know you're responsible for the disappearing Chao"

"That's right. To save our worlds"

?

"But that doesn't make sense. Why?"

"Ho ho ho ho! It's no use, Silver!"

"Eggman Nega! What did you just say? Agh! Here comes Sonic" said Silver

"What's up Eggman? If you've got nothing to do with the missing Chao, then why run?" Sonic asked

"You also dropped this earlier. What does it…" Tails questioned

"What?! Where did you get that?!"

"No more time for small talk. Now listen-"

"I'll take back that piece of paper, if you don't mind… and without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to MY friend!"

*After Silver destroyed the robot centipede*

Location: Neon Palace

"Agh! Where did Eggman Nega take off to?"

"Silver… What is this about saving our world?"

"If you want to save your world, we have to hide the Chao in a safe place"

"You want me to believe that?"

"Yes, why?"

"Unbelievable as it may seem… For some reason, I trust you"

"Are you going to help then, or keep getting in my way?"

"I'll help"

"Good, you can start now"

"Look! There's someone over there! It looks like Rouge and Knuckles have found two of the Chao. Should we follow them, Silver?"

"Yes, here's the plan…I'll get the Chao from Knuckles, why don't you distract that bat-girl"

*After racing Rouge*

"Look. Since you trusted me, I'll tell you what's going on" said Silver "Eggman Nega wants to unleash the Ifrit upon this world to destroy it"

"Ifrit? So what do the Chao have to do with this?" I asked

"How dare you try and relinquish my secrets! I'll punish you with my latest contraption"

"Then, bring it on!" Silver challenged

"Uh oh, here comes Knuckles and Rouge"

"Come on, Espio! We can take them all on!"

Location: Frontier Canyon

"Haa… ha… I need to… take a rest"

"So? What's going on? The mission isn't completed yet"

"Eggman Nega is, as looking for Chao well as Chaos Emeralds"

"Why the Chao?"

"Because the Ifrit he wishes to summon needs to consume them to become invincible"

!

"It's going to eat the Chao alive Incredible"

"To be honest, my powers are almost exhausted. I'll need some Rings to power myself back up"

"Now I understand. Let's collect some Rings, then. Silver… do you hear someone?"

(Way far distance

"Think you can help me?" Rouge asked

"No problem… Come on, Tails. Let's go and round up some Rings")

"Silver. Looks like we might have our work cut out for us. Sonic and Tails are also collecting Rings. Let's cut them off, then take the Rings from them afterward! I'll go after Sonic."

"Okay"

*After battling Sonic*

"Yeah… Seems like my strength is returning. Thank you, Espio"

"Don't worry about it."

"Wait, it's Eggman Nega, Sonic and Tails. Come on, Espio"

"Ho ho ho! Well, looks like we have ourselves a little hedgehog party!"

"Sonic, Tails… Step aside! We need to talk to him first"

"We'll see about that. Come on, Tails, it's time for Round 2"

*After the fight against the robot bull*

Location: Mystic Haunt

"Silver, here's another Chao"

"Thanks, Espio. I think we found enough. Now that we have this many, things should be all right"

"Hee hee hee hee… I told you that your attempts were futile, Silver!"

"Eggman Nega! What do you mean?"

"I've already acquired more than enough Chao to feed to the Ifrit. I've got them all sealed away in a hidden room inside that mansion. Hee hee hee… See you around!"

"No! We've come so far but…"

"Silver, we can't give up! Let's go and find that secret room!"

*After searching*

"What happened, Espio? Any luck finding the secret room?"

"No… And I've looked everywhere"

"Well, it has to be here somewhere!"

"Silver, look! It's Eggman Nega! And Shadow and Metal Sonic, too!"

"Eggman Nega is only one who knows where that room is! We have to get him!"

"Ehee hee hee hee… Oh, look! Here's another little pest."

"I finally found you! Party's over!"

"Hmph Silver… you're too late!"

"You're Eggman Nega! You tricked me! Now you'll pay for it!"

"Sorry, Shadow, but this guy's mine!"

*After battling the ghost*

"Look! There's a portal opening! Is that the secret room?"

"No Espio… that's the portal to the Ifrit's dimension… it's too late. I knew there waas no way for me to change the future…"

"Hee hee hee hee… Guess luck is just on my side. Now to get all those Chao from my secret chamber… Wh-what? They…they're gone! Every single one! How could this be?!"

"Huh?" said Silver

!

"I guess luck isn't on your side after all" I joked

"Ha! Even without the Chao, the Ifrit's might is still enough to destroy you! Come forth, Metal Sonic version 3.0! Proceed through the portal and awaken the Ifrit!"

"That's not going to happen Eggman Nega! I'm going to change the future with my own hands!"

Location: Chaotic Inferno

*After fighting the Ifrit*

"At last, the future is safe once more. Espio, let's head back before the portal closes"

"Okay"

"W-wait you two. My legs are caught under this rubble, and I can't move"

"You reap what you sow, Eggman Nega" I said

"Hey, wait a minute! You can't just leave me here!"

"Thanks for helping me, Espio"

"No, I should be thanking you. You helped to save our world, too"

"Well, I guess it's time to head back. I hope the new future is a happy one"

"Be safe, Silver"

"You too, Espio"

Then we did a happy friendly hug and my body warmed when we did, I smiled the happiest smile then we headed back home

'I'm really going to miss that hedgehog' I thought as I watched him go through the time portal as we got out of the Ifrit's dimension.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

My happy memory was interrupted as I was in a white place with Ianon who had an angry look with her arms crossed.

"What?" I asked her "and how are you in my-"

"I have the power to go into people's minds with mine, it's like a mind connection and I tried to wake you up twenty times, also for good news…I found the cure"

I was relieved

"Don't wake up before I do or else my brain will go into your head and it will hurt by two brains clashing together"

I shuttered at my thoughts about it

"ESPIO!"

I accidentally woke up and my head pounded

"What is it Charmy?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just sleeping"

I wonder how my skull is fit enough to fit two brains

"Ow, this hurts" as I put my pointer and middle fingers together on my temples

"Espio, just close your eyes and I'll work my magic"

So I did so and my head stopped throbbing as I awoke

"Thank you Ianon"

But I was still huge and Ianon's body was asleep holding the cure

"Ianon"

Her eyes fluttered open and took a deep sigh as my body tingled

"_Ianon" _my tone got serious "the tingling is starting again".

The girl got on her feet and uncorked the tonic cure

"Open your mouth"

I did so and she put the cure in my mouth and I swallowed it and the tingling stopped and I began shrinking back down to my 3 foot 7 inch height.

"Thank you Ianon" I got on my two feet "I thought that I would grow too big that I would destroy the building"

"It's alright Espio, as long as you don't let Charmy blind you again and secretly let you eat something spicy, salty, or bitter"

I crawled into bed and rested from being giant sized but Ianon left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

What You Should Never Do When There Is a Bottle of Rainbow Liquid in the Bathtub

***Espio's POV***

My eyes opened on a Sunday morning and I felt dirty, coated in dirt dirty

"Good morning Espio, did you have a nice night?" Vector asked

"A dirty one, I feel like that I just rolled around in mud"

"Ooh wow"

"I know, I'm going to take a shower"

I got up from the ground and stretched my sore tail and body.

"Sometimes sleeping on the ground, sitting on it can be painful"

I walked down the hallway to the bathroom and turned on the water as I took off my shoes, gloves, and ninja star dispenser and put them on the sink's counter and put the towel on the toilet lid-

(The toilet is next to the bathtub)

-and went into the shower.

I closed the curtain and I felt better as the hot water washed down the dirt off my body

"That's better"

I rubbed body wash all over by body and head including tail and horn

"Ah…yes"

I saw a plastic beaker filled with rainbow liquid next to the soap bar

"I wonder what's that stuff?"

I picked it up and smelled it…it smelled like vanilla soap

'I bet it some kind of cleansing soap liquid'

I put some on my palm and rubbed it on my body then washed it off.

I stepped onto the mat and put a towel around my waist then got a different one and dried my body and then put it in the dirty towel basket.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, fixing myself some herbal tea and once it was done I sat at the breakfast table.

Their eyes widened and began laughing

"What?" I asked

"You look like that Charmy dumped rainbow paint on your body" Mighty laughed

"Espio, did you use my hair and skin dye tonic?" Ianon laughed "I was gonna use that to prank Vector"

The crocodile looked at the human being

"I'm guessing that earth has crocodiles that are vicious and drag its prey under"

Ianon ran into her bedroom to hide under her blankets

I gave Vector a dirty look

"Be nice, she's a fairy Princess, show some respect for her"

I saw guilt in his eyes

"Go to her room and apologize, I'll be watching" we walked to her bedroom door and Vector knocked on it and the door opened.

Her room inside more looked like a tiki hut than a normal room, the window had a thick black curtain covering it and there were racks of tonics and elixirs, there were voodoo dolls on shelves including books also a pot of who-knows-what was boiling and a dark purple light filled the room, on a separate shelf was voodoo dolls of the Chaotix.

Our mouths were agape

"Oh my gosh, IANON!"

A sound of a door opened

"Yeah?"

We turned to the sound and Ianon was in the bathroom doorway

"What's all this?" I asked

"My stuff, I have to work on my magic to perfection"

"This is a danger zone for little kids" Vector pointed out

"I know that, every piece of glass you see is unbreakable"

I walked over to the boiling pot then looked at the girl

"What about this?"

Ianon looked in my direction then ran to it

"Sorry, I forgot to turn it off"

Then unplugged the cord from the wall

"Am I in trouble for doing this? I could move out, I have money to pay for the rent that I put in Vector's wallet"

The croc's jaws opened in shock

"That's always why I always have an extra eighty dollars every week" Vector said in awestruck

"Thus a diamond after the end of the month on the last day" Ianon said

"How big?" Vector asked

"Close to a Chaos Emerald"

"Deal!"

The fairy just rolled her eyes.

"I will ask again; Am I in trouble for doing this? I could move out"

Vector and I switched glances then looked at the girl and shook our heads

"Also nice voodoo dolls of the Chaotix" Vector complemented

"Thanks, they haven't been voodooed yet so they are just dolls"

I picked up mine and the stitching was well done, but instead of eyes it had black buttons. Every doll had black button eyes.

"Oh, I forgot!" the fairy cried then she tapped the head of the Espio Doll and the black color became gold.


End file.
